


lots of love in

by godgavemelou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Yoga Thoughts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pining, Rey and Ben flirt over yoga poses don't @ me, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godgavemelou/pseuds/godgavemelou
Summary: “I’m Ben, I’ll be leading you through today’s practice.”Rey can’t help but liken his voice to honey or velvet. It’s so smooth and rich, gliding over her and settling in her chest. It’s barely been a minute and she already feels more relaxed. She finds her eyes closing on their own, her hands resting gently in her lap.OR a modern AU where Rey hates yoga until she starts going to Ben's class.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	lots of love in

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo friends! Welcome to this fic that has quickly become a baby of mine. This fic will be brought to you in two parts, both about 4k. Before we begin, just a small disclaimer.
> 
> While I do yoga pretty regularly (3-4 times a week), I am NOT an instructor or teacher. I am writing purely based on my knowledge of the practice.  
> Title is taken from my favorite yogi 'Adriene' from 'Yoga with Adriene' on YouTube. If you haven't watched any of her videos and you enjoy yoga, do yourself a favor and follow one of her practices.

When Rey lays her yoga mat down in the rather large studio Rose dragged her to, she can’t help but wish she hadn’t come at all.

It isn’t that Rey doesn’t enjoy exercise because she does. She’s a regular at the gym. Yoga feels different though, something foreign. She did it once in college, on a Saturday morning while she was hungover and tired, and hated every moment of it. She hated the complicated moves, she hated the hippie-like teacher, and she hated how she couldn’t get her mind to relax. The instructor kept telling them to open their mind, focus on the breath, but her mind never slowed down. The wheels churn at a million miles an hour and because of it, Rey moves slower than the rest, unable to focus and adjust into the posture. While she’s supposed to be relaxing, all she does is make herself anxious.

“Come on Rey, it’s going to be fun!” Rose chimes, giving her a smile.

Rey tries to grin back but it definitely comes out as more of a grimace.

“Just try and relax, that’s the whole point of all of this.”

“Yeah,” Rey murmurs. “That’s the problem.”

Rose gives her a pitiful look, so Rey fiddles with her mat. She takes a look around, noticing that the class is rather small. There’s only about ten other people, all laying down on their mats in some way or another. Mirrors line all the walls to help with checking posture. In the front of the room is a mat by itself which Rey can only assume is where their instructor will be.

More time passes in easy silence as Rey and Rose stretch out on the floor. Rey checks a clock on the wall often in that time, counting down and dreading the minutes until they are supposed to begin. Rey isn’t used to being bad at things like this. She’s a killer runner, she can lift heavier than any of her other friends, and she always wins at sports. Being somewhere she knows she’ll be behind, where she can’t seem to do anything right, settles badly in her bones.

A minute before class is about to begin, a tall, broad man walks through the door and to the front. He catches Rey’s eyes immediately, mostly due to his size. He doesn’t look like anyone who would be doing yoga. His black waves are pulled into a small bun at the back of his head. When he lands at the mat at the front of the room, Rey’s eyes must bug out of her head. He turns to everyone with a small smile that barely moves his lips.

“Welcome everyone,” he says.

_ Oh, he’s gorgeous _ . Rey is floored. And his  _ voice? How can someone’s voice be so deep?  _ Why hasn’t she been doing yoga this entire time? She looks over at Rose, who is giving her a funny look.

“Let’s begin today on the floor in  _ sukhasana. _ ”

Tall, dark and handsome is speaking greek to Rey, but she follows the others to the floor, coming into a cross legged position. The instructor grabs a remote near his mat and then soft music begins to play. Rey looks around again, noticing that most people have their eyes closed, hands on their knees. 

“I see we have some new faces,” the instructor says, looking around the room. Rey thinks his eyes linger on her a little longer then the rest but that could be her miniscule crush talking.

“I’m Ben, I’ll be leading you through today’s practice.”

Rey can’t help but liken his voice to honey or velvet. It’s so smooth and rich, gliding over her and settling in her chest. It’s barely been a minute and she already feels more relaxed. She finds her eyes closing on their own, her hands resting gently in her lap. The music hums in the background. When Ben speaks again, her eyes flutter open.

“I want everyone to begin to clear the mind. Focus on the breath now. This is our time to let everything go.”

Rey attempts to do as Ben says. She forces air in her lungs, counting to ten before blowing it all back out. She can already feel the weight of her anxiety beginning to lift. Her eyes close on their own accord and her shoulders relax. Ben speaks again.

“Lots of love in, everyone.” 

Rey hears the collective breath of everyone, so she follows, grabbing as much air as she can.

“Lots of love out,” Ben states. They all release. “Great!”

They begin to move through poses quicker after that. Rey actually manages to follow along nicely. Ben moves a bit slower than her last instructor, taking the time to make sure they all understand the pose, they are moving correctly, and of course, that they are breathing. He leads with ease, his smooth voice clear and concise. 

For the first time all day, Rey finds her mind mostly blank. She can focus on Ben’s words, her movements, and her own internal thoughts don’t cloud her mind. She even finds herself smiling through some of the practice, laughing with the rest of the group when Ben makes a rather lame joke. She’s  _ having fun,  _ which she never would have dreamed of this morning.

Rey also can’t shake off her instructor. Everytime she looks to the front of the room to see a pose, she’s shaken by how big he really is. Not just in height, but muscles. His arms bulge as he holds poses and moves to show more difficult practices for more advanced people. His hair falls from his bun as the class moves, dark pieces framing his face littered with beauty marks. His eyes are deep as they watch the class, sparking with a joy she can clearly see he has for this. She’s so entranced by him. The longer she watches, the more she wants to know him.

“Alright everyone, let’s move to our final pose.  _ Savasana. _ ”

Rey moves to her back to the mat like everyone else, laying her arms and legs wide, her eyes closed. All she can hear for several minutes is the sound of the music twinkling over the speakers. Her mind clears. Without even forcing it, she focuses on her breaths. When Ben finally speaks again, it almost startles her.

“Thank you for practicing with me today, it was a joy to have all of you here with me. Hands to heart, everyone.”

Just like she has all practice, every time that Ben has asked, she puts her palms together over her heart, as if she’s praying.

_ “Namaste. _ ”

Quietly, everyone moves and begins packing up. Rey follows suit, taking her time. She finds herself still watching as Ben packs up, chatting with a few of the people she assumes are regulars of his class. He’s smiling, a wide grin taking up his whole face. It makes her tummy flutter in a way she isn’t sure she likes.

She looks over and Rose is eyeing her, a small grin on her face.

“So?” she asks, lifting her brow.

“It actually… wasn’t that bad.”

“That wouldn't have anything to do with the teacher you’re currently staring at, would it?”

Rey punches Rose’s arm, finishes rolling her mat, and stands. She doubts she’ll ever do this again, anyway. This was a one time only deal, right? Come to yoga, shut Rose up, and move on with her life. Right?

-

Wrong.

But it isn’t because Rey went home, immediately Googled the studio, found out Ben’s schedule, and signed up for his very next class. She just likes yoga now. It’s a thing.

Rey stands on her mat alone this time. Rose doesn’t even know she’s here. Rey kinda hates herself. The people from her last class she thought were regulars turn out to be, one of whom is walking up to her mat.

“Hello, name’s Hux,” the mystery man says, waving. Rey waves back, smiling at him. He’s tall like Ben, with red hair and a pale face.

“I’m Rey.”

“You were here the other day right? I remember you. You’d never been here before.” He seems curious and nice. She’s grateful for that.

“I was! My friend Rose dragged me along.”

“She must not have drug you too badly,” he says, grinning, “considering you’re here without her now.”

If Rey blushes, she tries not to think too hard about it.

“Ben is awesome, it’s why most of us come back. I can’t fault you for that.” 

As if on cue, Ben walks in the room. Hux waves at her again, moving back to his own mat placed on the other side of the room. Rey takes this time to look to the front.

Ben looks even better than the class before. His hair is hanging loose, still a little damp from the shower he must have taken before he came to class. He’s wearing soft grey pants and a red tank, his arms on full view. She tries not to stare but she’s a woman possessed. When he reaches his mat and faces the room, his eyes roam.

“Welcome everyone!” Ben looks around and this time, his eyes definitely find her. He grins. “I think we’ve got another possible regular! Thanks for joining us again.”

Rey feels herself grow warm but she smiles back. She honestly can’t believe he even remembers her. Not that the class is incredibly huge but… still. He looks away from her but his smile remains, his hands clapping together.

“Alright everyone, let’s start today in  _ Mountain _ pose.”

This class is more difficult, Rey realizes quickly. Ben moves a bit more quickly this time, and Rey thinks maybe she should have read the description of the class before just blindly signing up. The poses are more difficult, they hold them longer, and only about twenty minutes in, Rey is struggling. Ben also takes his time to walk around the room this class, helping people into positions or fixing form. He just calls poses and everyone moves easily, except for Rey who doesn’t know them. She relies on her neighbors to follow, feeling a little lost but eager to get it right.

When they move into probably the fourth plank pose in the last five minutes, her arms quiver beneath her. Ben calls for them to take a  _ vinyasa,  _ which Rey finally understands how to do. She moves to the ground, moving into cobra pose before bending at her waist and raising her hips, settling into downward dog. Her arms are still a bit weak, but she tries to close her eyes and relax. They settle in the pose for a bit.

When Rey feels someone walking near her, she opens her eyes. Ben’s socked feet are beside her and she turns her head to look at him.

“Try and settle more in your heels in this pose,” he says. “Pull your hips back and put all the weight into the back of your feet. It takes the weight off your wrists.”

And then he places his  _ incredibly  _ large hands on Rey’s waist, pulling back gently so it forces her to settle on her heels like he told her to. Her face is definitely glowing red, and she’s warm all over, but she already feels the weight from her arms lifting and they no longer shake. His hands linger for just another second, and then he pulls away, bending down so he can meet her eyes. 

“That better?” he grins. He takes her breath away, truly. His hair falling around his face, his small smile, his voice washing over her. It takes her way longer to respond than it should because every wire in her brain short circuits.

“Yeah,” she replies, her throat dry. “Much.”

He winks at her, finally rising up and walking away. 

_ Fuck.  _

-

Weeks pass and Rey continues to go to yoga. Sometimes Rose goes and other times she doesn’t, but Rey doesn’t miss a single class. Sometimes Rose doesn’t tease her endlessly on her crush, and Rey thanks her in those times.

In the hustle and bustle of her life, Rey enjoys yoga now. She doesn’t know if it’s the teacher, the actual practice, or a mixture of both, but either way, it’s a routine she’s glad to have. Even the harder classes aren’t that challenging for Rey anymore, and she flows through the practice easier, following along and learning the poses.

On one particular Saturday morning class, Rey feels on top of the world. She’s moving through everything beautifully, barely even has to watch Ben for guidance. That doesn’t mean she isn’t looking, though. She finds herself smiling through the whole class, even with sweat at her brow and her heart pounding through the harder exercises.

“Okay everyone, let’s move from  _ Tabletop _ to  _ Pigeon _ . Pull that right leg forward and toes toward the left side of mat here,” Ben says, and Rey’s eyes move up, not knowing this pose.

_ How can we bend his big body in these crazy poses?  _ Rey wonders as he folds in, moving his right leg into a posture Rey is struggling to find herself. Her hips want to collapse to the side instead of stay straight and her leg is trembling from the awkward position.

“If you’re having trouble, try moving your other leg back and not slouching into the pose.”

Rey tries both of his recommendations but she still struggles. Ben is up now, helping most of the class with the pose. Rey is glad to know she isn’t the only one struggling. She tries to close her eyes and concentrate, rotating her hips to get more comfortable on her right side. She takes a deep breath, and when she blows it out and opens her eyes, she sees Ben.

“Your back foot is rotated out, you’ll want to make sure it faces down so you can put your weight into it,” he whispers, his hand on the back on her calf. She rotates it, eyeing him to see if she did it right.

“Your hips are probably stiff, too, if you aren’t used to it. Try raising your chest higher, lift your heart.”

Rey lifts up slightly and then, there are fingers under her chin, raising her head up as well. Her eyes meet Ben’s and he’s smiling at her. She doesn’t breathe, doesn’t move, as she finally seems to settle into the posture. If she moved forward just slightly, their lips would meet. Oh, how she wants that to happen.

“How’s that?” he asks.

“Wonderful,” Rey blurts out.

He grins then stands up fully, addressing the class.

“Now everyone bend at the waist and lower down. Stretch your arms out, reach forward. Try to touch your forehead to your knee.” 

Rey bends, but her body doesn’t want to go fully down. She takes another huge breath in and then she feels Ben’s hand on the small of her back. 

“You’re arching your back a little too much. Just relax, find your breath.”

Rey finds it incredibly hard to relax with Ben’s large hand on her back, pressing down ever so slightly. She breathes again, forcing herself to stop tensing. His fingertips are warm against her, feeling like there’s flames burning her skin, so when he finally removes them, she misses it and it’s cold.

“Great job, Rey.”

By the time Rey registers what he’s said and lifted her head, he’s moved on to the next person. She’s never told him her name, never really spoken to him outside of the class, and yet he knows. How does he know? 

Class ends shortly after and she packs up slowly, taking her time to clean and roll up her mat. Almost everyone is gone except for Hux and Ben, who are talking quietly at the front of the room. Rey’s heart is pounding with nerves as she fiddles with her things, wondering if she should approach him at all.  _ You’ve been going to this class for months, you should be able to say hello.  _ She finally stands, picking up her mat and moving closer to them. They smile at her.

“I just wanted to say hi,” Rey says, immediately wanting to smack herself.  _ Nice one.  _ “And uh - thanks. For helping me earlier.”

“Of course,” Ben smiles. “It’s what I’m here for.”

“You’re doing really good though,” Hux offers. “You’re probably better than me and I’ve been going for over a year.”

“Oh, she’s definitely better than you. You’re just pitiful.” Ben laughs, dodging Hux’s fist as he goes to punch him in the arm.

Rey’s face goes hot from the compliment, and her tummy flutters at Ben’s laugh. Just like his voice, it’s smooth and warm, washing over her in waves. She feels like she could never grow tired of it.

“Thanks,” she replies to them.

“Well I’ve gotta go. Work starts in a few hours.” Hux picks up his mat from the floor and waves, Ben and Rey both waving back at him as he goes.

It’s quiet now, Ben moving away from her to pick up his own things. Rey feels awkward, wanting to keep up the conversation but not wanting to bore him. What is she supposed to say?  _ I know we aren’t really friends but I’ve been crushing on you for ages and I want to talk to you until we’re blue in the face.  _ Absolutely not, she has dignity after all.

“I’ll see you Monday, right?” Ben asks, facing her again.

“Yeah - wait, no. Class is Tuesday, right?” Rey is confused. She’s never been to a class of his on a Monday. She’s been doing this for weeks, she definitely knows the schedule by now.

Ben snaps his fingers, seeming to remember something. “That’s right, I forgot. You don’t take my hot yoga class downtown.”

“Hot yoga?” Rey asks, stupidly.

“Yeah, I teach it twice a week in the city. It’s a lot of fun, you should come!” 

Ben looks so excited at the prospect of her being there that Rey doesn’t even think, doesn’t even know what hot yoga is, before she’s blurting out an answer.

“Of course. Tell me where it is and I’ll be there.”

Ben’s smile is so wide that Rey isn’t sure she cares that she has no idea what she’s getting herself into. Everything moves so quickly that she even forgets to ask him how the hell he knew her name.

-

Mistakes have been made.

Class has only been going on for fifteen minutes and Rey is pretty sure she’s never been this sweaty in her life. Ben didn’t mention he teaches the hottest class they offer, where the room is a sweltering 105 degrees. Rey wore shorts and a tank, and she’s still sweating so much it’s dripping in her eyes. She is constantly pushing her hair out of her face, the whisps sticking to her skin as they fall from her bun. She hates this, hates that she even said she’d come.  _ What sick fuck came up with this? _

“Let’s move into  _ Warrior I  _ everyone.”

Rey lifts up, her spine straightening and her arms raising above her head. In her lunge, her feet are trying to slip on her mat. She’s just so sticky and wet everywhere, it’s disgusting. She looks up at Ben in the front of the class. His hair is pulled back again today, probably from how hot the room is. He’s glowing though, from the light sheen of sweat and from the adrenaline. Rey knows he lives for this, can see it on his face every time he teaches a class.

“Now  _ Warrior II,”  _ Ben says, everyone following him into the pose.

Rey is so hot she can barely focus. She knows she’s slacking more than usual, the heat making her think slowly. She can’t believe she signed up for this.  _ The things you do for a crush, Rey, Jesus Christ.  _

“Sorry everyone, I’m getting a little warm. Anyone mind if I shed my shirt?” Ben says, moving from his pose.

There’s a murmur of no’s before he grabs it from the bottom, the cotton easing its way up his torse before crumpling in his hands as it’s finally removed. Rey stops breathing, stops thinking, as she sees him. She doesn’t know how, but he looks even bigger shirtless. He’s so broad and she wants to run her hands all over him.  _ Focus, Rey. _

“ _ Reverse Warrior _ , let’s go.”

Everyone bends their spine, pulling their arm over their head. It takes Rey a moment to catch up, so obviously staring at Ben that he meets her eyes, brow raised at why she isn’t moving. She grows impossibly warmer from embarrassment, finally moving into the pose she is supposed to be in. It’s at this time that Ben decides to move around the room, helping people and giving advice.

“This pose can be a bit awkward everyone, so just do your best.”

Rey focuses on his words, trying to clear her mind and get it right. Her back feels stiff and she’s locking her knees, but she’s so incredibly warm she can’t think of how to make it easier. Sweat falls into her face and she huffs, aggravated.

Then Ben is there, his hands drifting to her side. Rey holds her breath.

“You’re too tense through here. Relax. You don’t have to bend very far if your body doesn’t allow it.”

Rey tries to relax her muscles, but tenses again when his hand touches her thigh. She feels like every nerve in her body is on fire, and maybe it is. She’s so hot all over that she isn’t sure.

“Put all your weight into this leg. It’ll help with you locking your back knee.”

Ben’s hand lingers for a long time on her bare thigh and Rey wonders if she truly has burst into flames now. She’s staring at him intently, the sheen on his skin like a drug to her brain. His skin is pale but beautiful, a milky white she wants to touch and taste and explore. Her head is so foggy, a million thoughts swirling around, that she doesn’t realize he’s speaking to her until she sees his mouth moving. She hasn’t heard a single word he’s said.

“Sorry?” she asks, feeling so incredibly stupid.

“Does that help?”

Rey doesn’t feel much of anything besides his palm on her leg and the warmth of her skin, but she nods her head anyway. He grins, then moves on to the next person.

Class continues and then finally ends, and Rey doesn’t move from her mat for a bit even after Ben has dismissed everyone. She is breathing heavy and feels a bit lightheaded, so tired she thinks she could fall asleep right here. This was so much harder than his other classes, in more ways than one. She rubs her face, feeling sticky from how sweaty she was. She turns her head and can see herself in the mirror, her hair frizzy from the humidity of the room. She’s pretty sure she smells horrible, too.  _ Lovely. _

“How’d you like it?”

Rey lifts quickly. Ben is by her mat, looking anxious. He’s chewing on his bottom lip carefully.

“Uh - it was hard. Harder than I thought it’d be.”

“But did you like it?” Ben asks again.

Rey has to think about it.

“I think so? It was hard, but it was different in a good way. I felt challenged, that’s for sure.”

Ben grins finally, the anxious look falling from his face. Rey is happy; anxious isn’t a good look for him. She’d rather see him the way she’s used to.

“Good, I was wishing - well, I hoped you would enjoyed it.” 

Rey looks at him hard, her heart pounding in her ears.

“You did?”

“I mean. Yeah.” Ben sits down on the floor next to her mat. He looks so nervous, the kind of nerves Rey is feeling in her chest. It’s strange. He always seems so confident, so much less awkward than he appears right now. It’s almost cute.

“Do you - I mean, would you want to grab coffee one day? Or maybe dinner? Or both, we can do both.”

He asks quickly, clearly blurting it out before he can stop himself. He can barely meet her eyes, the nerves so clear on his face that he’s practically shaking. His normally steady hands are trembling against the vinyl of her mat. The butterflies in Rey’s stomach are fluttering at full speed now, her heart racing. She feels like she could float away. She takes so long to respond, though, that Ben starts talking again, his nerves bubbling into his speech.

“I know we don’t know each other very well and I’m mostly just your instructor but - “

Rey cuts him off immediately.

“Yes, let’s do that. Anything you want. Coffee, dinner, whatever.” Rey speaks so quickly it makes her head spin.

Ben looks confused at first, then shocked, then happy. The emotions pass over his face in record time, she doesn’t know how she doesn’t miss them all.

“Okay great that’s - wonderful. Okay. How does Friday sound?”

Rey doesn’t know what she has going on, all she knows is nothing is better than this. 

“Friday sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on Tumblr
> 
> @dyadinthefxrce


End file.
